In Bad Shape
In Bad Shape is a case featured in Criminal Case, it appears as the sixth case in The Syndicate and the sixth case overall. It takes place as the first case in the Harmony Meadow district of Easthaven. Plot Following the heist and floods in Willow Grove, the team headed to Harmony Meadow to unwind. Velma then invited Nancy and the player to a concert hosted in the district, showing them her backstage passes. After Nancy headed to have her autograph done by guitarist Scott Costner, they heard screaming and rushed to investigate, only to find Scott beaten to death with his own guitar. Daphne soon autopsied the body before the pair suspected rockstar Jerome Johnson, groupie Henrietta Spence, and festivalgoer Milton Marlowe. They then heard from Matthew that the victim's ex-wife was spreading rumours about the murder. The pair soon headed to confront Scott's ex-wife Ethel Costner who confessed that she was being paid by journalists to reveal "secrets" about the murder and her life with Scott. After this, they also found reason to suspect roadie Nicholas Schnell. They also discovered that the killer snuffed tobacco from Barbara, and that Jerome had a falling out with the Scott after Scott told him he was leaving the band. After hearing that Henrietta was trashing the crime scene from William, they confronted her where she confessed to being in love with Scott. Eventually, they found the evidence needed to arrest Ethel for the murder. Ethel initially rebuked the accusations, waving her hand dismissively at the pair. Nancy then continued to press and detailed the evidence they had on her, prompting Ethel to snap the instrument in her hand and confess. Ethel sighed and told them how hard it was being married to Scott, recounting the times he'd bring women home right in front on her and how he'd take drugs constantly. Eventually, Ethel had enough and divorced Scott. A while later, the pair rekindled their old flame and started dating again, only for Ethel to discover that Scott was dealing a new designer drug. Furious with Scott and that he hadn't changed, she confronted him backstage where they argued. Ethel then grabbed the guitar in frustration and bashed Scott to death with it. In court, Judge Watson decided to sentence Ethel to fifteen years in prison. Outside the court, the team were approached by band manager Ricky Price who insisted he needed help. A panicked Ricky confessed that the band were signing autographs backstage when a man suddenly collapsed and died. Raymond quickly dispatched Grayson and the player to investigate backstage, where they found the body and sent it to Daphne. Daphne revealed that the victim died from a reaction to a designer drug, named "Dystopia", he took before his death, also identifying the victim as Marcus Spence, Henrietta's brother. They then informed a solemn Henrietta who directed them to the festival entrance where Marcus often visited. There, they found Marcus' bag containing the drug and sent it to Matthew. Matthew told them that Velma had helped him identify some ingredients in the new drug, revealing they were often linked to drug dealer Camille Young. When asked how Velma knew this, Velma laughed and told them she'd had an interesting life. Afterwards, Velma asked the player and Barbara for their help in setting up the concert for the band following all the troubles. Velma insisted that a song was exactly what Harmony Meadow needed, prompting Barbara to agree and go with Velma. They first spoke to Jerome who insisted he couldn't play without his lucky guitar chip. The trio then retrieved Jerome's chip and had Mildred fix it up, soon returning it to Jerome. The rockstar then agreed to the performance and insisting all the profits would go to the Felicia Ingardi charity for the flood victims. Later, the team attended and enjoyed the concert to unwind after the investigation. The next day, as Velma nursed off a headache, Raymond told the team that they needed to find more information on Camille's drug operation, telling them they were headed to Camille's side of town. Summary Victim *'Scott Costner' (beaten to death backstage) Murder Weapon *'Guitar' Killer *'Ethel Costner' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect listens to The Roguish Renegades. *The suspect knows music. *The suspect snuffs tobacco. Suspect's Profile *The suspect listens to The Roguish Renegades. *The suspect knows music. *The suspect snuffs tobacco. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears a poppy. Suspect's Profile *The suspect listens to The Roguish Renegades. *The suspect knows music. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has a dirt stain. *The suspect wears a poppy. Suspect's Profile *The suspect listens to The Roguish Renegades. *The suspect knows music. *The suspect snuffs tobacco. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has a dirt stain. *The suspect wears a poppy. Suspect's Profile *The suspect listens to The Roguish Renegades. *The suspect knows music. *The suspect snuffs tobacco. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has a dirt stain. Quasi-Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer listens to The Roguish Renegades. *The killer knows music. *The killer snuffs tobacco. *The killer has a dirt stain. *The killer wears a poppy. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Backstage. (Clues: Victim's Body, Guitar Case, Wallet) *Examine Guitar Case. (Result: Polaroid Photo) *Analyze Polaroid Photo. (05:00:00; New Suspect: Jerome Johnson) *Inform Jerome of his bandmate's death. *Examine Wallet. (Result: Fan Mail) *Examine Fan Mail. (Result: Sender's Name; New Suspect: Henrietta Spence) *Question Henrietta on her fan mail. (New Crime Scene: Performance Stage) *Investigate Performance Stage. (Clues: Faded Ticket, Torn Paper) *Examine Faded Ticket. (Result: M MARLOWE; New Suspect: Milton Marlowe) *See if Milton had met the victim. *Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Musical Sheets) *Analyze Musical Sheets. (07:00:00; Attribute: The killer knows music) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer listens to the Roguish Renegades) *Go to Chapter 2. (1 star) Chapter 2 *Confront Ethel over her rumours. (Attribute: Ethel knows music; New Crime Scene: Festival Entrance) *Investigate Festival Entrance. (Clues: Musical Equipment, Smashed Wood) *Examine Musical Equipment. (Result: Bandana) *Analyze Bandana. (06:00:00; New Suspect: Nicholas Schnell) *Question Nicholas on his job as a roadie. (Attribute: Nicholas listens to the Roguish Renegades) *Examine Smashed Wood. (Result: Guitar) *Examine Guitar. (Result: Tobacco Leaves) *Analyze Tobacco Leaves. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer snuffs tobacco; New Crime Scene: Billboards) *Investigate Billboards. (Clues: Torn Photo, Postcard) *Examine Torn Photo. (Result: Heated Photo) *Confront Jerome over his argument with the victim. (Attribute: Jerome listens to the Roguish Renegades, knows music, and snuffs tobacco) *Examine Postcard. (Result: Angry Message) *Speak to Milton about the victim's signature. (Attribute: Milton listens to the Roguish Renegades and knows music) *Go to Chapter 3. (1 star) Chapter 3 *Stop Henrietta trashing the crime scene. (Attribute: Henrietta listens to the Roguish Renegades, knows music, and snuffs tobacco) *Investigate Rack of Guitars. (Clues: Damaged Message, Faded Sketch) *Examine Damaged Message. (Result: Love Message) *Confront Ethel about her and the victim rekindling their romance. (Attribute: Ethel listens to the Roguish Renegades and snuffs tobacco) *Examine Faded Sketch. (Result: Mysterious Drawing) *Analyze Mysterious Drawing. (03:00:00) *Confront Nicholas over the victim shooting his dreams down. (Attribute: Nicholas knows music and snuffs tobacco) *Investigate Musical Signs. (Clues: Dirty Napkin, Broken Tin) *Examine Dirty Napkin. (Result: Dirt Sample) *Analyze Dirt Sample. (06:00:00; Attribute: The killer has a dirt stain) *Examine Broken Tin. (Result: Tobacco Tin) *Analyze Tobacco Tin. (08:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a poppy) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to The Time of Our Lives (1/5). (1 star) The Time of Our Lives (1/5) *See why Ricky is panicked. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Investigate Backstage. (Clue: Dead Body) *Autopsy Dead Body. (15:00:00) *Inform Henrietta of her brother's death. *Investigate Festival Entrance. (Clue: Marcus' Bag) *Examine Marcus' Bag. (Result: Locked Box) *Examine Locked Box. (Result: Dystopia Drug) *Analyze Dystopia Drug. (08:00:00) *Ask Velma how to help. (Reward: Burger) *Speak to Jerome about the performance. *Investigate Performance Stage. (Clue: Brown Pieces) *Examine Brown Pieces. (Result: Damaged Chip) *Analyze Damaged Chip. (05:00:00) *Return the fixed chip to Jerome. (Reward: Rockstar Hairstyle) *Move onto a new crime! (1 star) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases in The Syndicate Category:Harmony Meadow